


Girls of Summer

by xiyon



Category: Marvel (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-07-17 10:56:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16094249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiyon/pseuds/xiyon
Summary: :: Drabble Series :: A series featuring various characters paired with the greatest leader of the mutant race, Scott Summers. Includes AUs and loose association with continuity; each drabble not necessarily connected to each other.





	1. Bone Dry (Carol Danvers - I)

Bone Dry

-0-0-0-

_We built these walls so we could find_

Who could prove themselves through the waves of time

-0-0-0-

Carol Danvers found Scott Summers exactly where she thought the man would be.

"You're not exactly incognito." She said as she slid behind him, resting her hands on the crouching man's head as she peered over him to get a better look at the large metal container. "Is that…?"

"Hey." He greeted, before returning his attention to his treasure. "Yeah. I've been looking for something like this for a while now." Scott admitted, running his hands against the device in clear admiration. "It's just the right fit, too."

"You already have a ship, you know." Carol pointed out lightly as she took the spot beside him. She knocked on the metal and was rewarded with a satisfying ring. "Oh, that's good."

"My dad's ship doesn't count." Scott argued. At her questioning look, he added. "Neither does yours. This—this is mine."

"Men and their toys." She smirked at him.

"Says the woman who wouldn't let me choose the seats."

"Hey," She bumped her shoulder against his playfully. "You liked those seats."

She hated how her cheeks flushed at her own candid reminder.

"I did." Scott admitted. His cheeks were peppered, too.

Deciding to switch topics before further embarrassment ensued, she asked, "How are you bringing this back?"

"I'm getting it shipped."

Carol blinked at him in confusion. "This shop allowed that?"

"Money is money." Scott shrugged. "I did have to haggle a bit for a fair price."

"Scott…" Carol drawled, frowning at her companion.

"I didn't blow our cover." He reassured her.

"If we fail because you made a transaction here…"

"Have a little faith. You know I'm better than that."

Carol palmed her forehead. That was true. "I forget, sometimes. You did smuggle us in here." She sighed. "It's just hard to believe you're… here, you know? Like this…"

Scott shrugged again. Carol noticed he'd been doing that a lot—the air of absolute certainty used to cling to him now replaced with a humble self-confidence.

Like the weight of the world no longer rested upon his enduring shoulders.

"You're exactly where I thought you'd end up, though." Scott remarked, and though she couldn't see it, she could feel his sidelong glance.

"Flatterer." She accused him. "Or is that conceit?"

"Flattery, definitely. I don't think anyone expected you to be here." He nodded. "Although, if you're so keen on incognito, you really shouldn't wear that suit. A cloak can't cover you for long."

"I've told you before that this is my armor." She patiently reminded. "And besides, I wore a different suit."

"Color doesn't disguise the fact that you have a massive star on your chest that everyone recognizes."

"You didn't." It was how she caught him, after all.

Scott flushed. "I wasn't paying attention, that time."

"Well, I certainly hope you paid a lot of attention this time."

Scott finally frowned. "You're never going to let that go, will you?"

"I think I can, now." Carol grinned at him. Inwardly, she cheered—she really loved his pout. "But you should really ask me next time. I can carry it back."

He smiled at her fondly, and she had to force her heart to still. "You looked really happy browsing through that bookstore." Scott admitted. "Although, I was worried when you looked angry at the newsstand."

"Well, I hate fake news." She huffed. "The headlines scream propaganda."

"Indeed." Scott nodded. It was why they were there, after all. "That reminds me. I got something for you."

Carol looked at him curiously as he fished something out of his pocket. That curiosity turned into puzzlement as she found it was a familiar metal from the service—a dog tag.

"I found this at that shop over there." He stood up and pointed at said shop with one hand, while offering his other hand to help her up.

Carol wordlessly accepted the hand, still confused about the odd present. Still, a present was a present, and she pulled on him a little harder so that he bumped against her, before she brushed her blonde hair aside and craned her head upwards. "Well, put it on me."

If Scott was embarrassed about their proximity, he did a very good job hiding it. Carol did take that brief moment of his arms around her shoulders to savor him.

The moment was over too soon as Scott stepped back. "There. Do you like it?"

Carol shot him a wry look. "Don't get me wrong, Scott. I think it's sweet, but you realize the only way this is getting to this place is from someone looting a corpse?"

Scott shot her a knowing smile. "Or its owner selling something valuable for cash."

When he would not elaborate further, Carol gave in to curiosity and lifted the tags so she could read the inscription.

Her eyes widened. "Scott, I can't accept-"

Firm hands settled atop each of her shoulders

"My dad likes you, you know." Scott cut her off gently. "It's safest with you."

Carol pursed her lips. She wanted so much to press the issue but wanted even more to keep this.

"I love it." Carol whispered to him. Hands still grasping the precious gift, she stepped into his warmth and tucked her head under his chin. "Thank you."

They stayed like that for a tender moment before Scott coughed, breaking their silence.

"Mhmm?" Carol hummed, pulling back just enough so she could look into his ruby quartz gaze.

He scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "We've got one more hour before it starts. I need to get a new jetpack, though."

Carol tilted her head. "What happened to your old one?"

"I gave it to Hope."

Carol rolled her eyes. "You're such a grandfather."

"Hey," Scott glared at her playfully, "You didn't hear me call you out for giving Hope a neutron canon. Again."

"Are you implying something, mister?"

Scott raised both hands in surrender. "Nothing, my Captain. Just that I really do need a jetpack."

Carol laughed before pulling her hood over her head and grabbing his hand.

"Alright. Let's go find you a way to keep up with me." She linked his arm around hers. "Shouldn't be too hard, considering where we're at."

Shaking his head slowly, Scott followed her outside into the streets of Spartax.

_-0-0-0-_

_Stars were dancing in their light_

_A future we will never write_

_Dirt on our feet was bone dry,_

_It was bone dry_

* * *

**_A/N:_** The song-piece for this drabble is  _Bone Dry_  by Tristam. Yes, I've been watching one-too many of a tilted Aussie lately…

 

I duplicated this story from its original home in my  _Shuffle or Boogie_ series from fanfiction.net. Hopefully, this account will see more activity. Whether or not I end up posting more drabbles here or in my ffnet account hasn't been decided yet.

Regardless, thanks for reading~


	2. Aria (Laura Kinney - I)

_Aria_

-0-0-0-

They had separate rooms.

She supposed that only made sense, and it was the only reason they were allowed to live in the same house in the first place, but as she had begun to suspect for a while now, her bed felt far too big for one person.

Gently, she laid her sleeping daughter on her crib, tucking her in and kissed her forehead goodnight, before quietly making her way down the short walk to his room. She had two hours before the next feeding, and she had already decided what she was going to do.

The dance ended tonight.

Butterflies rustled inside her with each step and a numbing feeling of trepidation spread across her palms. She hesitated to reach out for the doorknob and wondered, not for the first time, if _this_ was the right thing to do.

Briefly, she wondered how it came to this. When once he haunted her nightmares, now she saw the _real_ him. She supposed, given their cohabitation, it truly was only a matter of time before affection would develop.

But _this_?

This was unprecedented.

She closed her emerald eyes, inhaling deeply as she recalled the warmth of his touch, and the tender way he held her daughter.

He had every right to do away with them, she knew, but he stayed. He remained a constant source of stability in this crazy world she found herself in. She honestly felt guilt at the judgment that was passed onto him for her decision and admiration that he would not flinch.

It was time she did the same. Steeling herself, she placed her hand on the knob, quietly twisting it and entering his room.

As she had suspected, Scott was sat in front of the large computer typing away the mission report. She took him in as she silently approached; it still astounded her how little he had aged during his death. When once she looked up to him as a teenager, now she saw him as simply only a few years ahead of her.

His alertness did not stagnate, however, as he caught her reflection on his computer screen. He swiveled his chair around and greeted her with a concerned smile.

“Is everything alright, Laura?” He asked. “Is she-”

“Asleep, yes.” She nodded, tucking a lock of raven hair behind her ear subconsciously. The butterflies continued to flutter but she was quickly feeling awkward just standing before him.

Noticing her discomfort, Scott immediately stood up. “Sit here.” He offered his seat with a hand before making his way to his bed. Laura tracked him as he sat down, and he tilted his head at her questioningly when she didn’t budge. “Laura?”

Her heart pounded against its cage.

“I… never told you how much I appreciate everything you have done, have I?” She began. It was his turn to track her as she slowly made her way towards him.

“You never needed to.” He replied.

She could see it in the way his body tensed—the wheels in his head were spinning and she could tell he was about to bolt. _Again._

She would have none of that.

Firmly, she planted her hands on his shoulders and straddled his legs, staring past his ruby-quartz gaze and capturing his eyes.

“I have been contemplating much, lately...” Laura told him, and when she was sure he would not run, slid a hand down his warm chest.

She was elated to know his heart was pounding as much as hers.

With a soft smile, she continued, “And after what happened today— after that skirmish—I am certain I do not want to contemplate longer.”

Scott swallowed the lump in his throat.

“Laura… I’m not him.” He whispered to her. He was very much aware of everything this young woman was doing to him.

Laura nodded.

“I know. But what we had—he was lonely, and frustrated, and disheartened, and I didn’t want him to feel like his world was ending. To leave knowing that only isolation and death waited for him. I wanted to save him, if only for a moment, just as he had done for me.”

When she could see that he was still lost, she simplified, “I did not love him.”

Scott broke their stare, gazing to the side in what she perceived was shame and guilt.

He was ashamed of how his time-displaced younger-self had acted, and he was guilty that his recalcitrance forced her to make the first step. A shallow, selfish part of him hoped that by not acknowledging this _thing_ that started to develop between them, she would be saved from the consequences that came with it.

Hell, he was still trying to sort out _his_ life!

Naturally, she was having none of that, too.

Laura had gone through enough complicated messes in her life that now that she could feel _this_ connection, she refused to waffle around it. She had learned, over the past several years, life was inherently complicated, but those complications need not put life on hold.

Sometimes, beautiful things could come about.

Like her lovely daughter.

And she sincerely wished Scott would forgive himself enough to see that, too.

The hand on his chest trailed upwards, gently cupping his cheek and returning his gaze to hers.

“But you…” She began, slowly, hesitantly, and incredibly self-conscious. She was uncertain if the words she chose were correct—were enough _to_ connect, but, “I am sure these feelings I feel… I feel that you…” It was her turn to swallow her nerves, “I feel that I love…”

She caught his eyes again, and she truly _felt_ the certainty she proclaimed.

“… _you_ , Scott.”

Her heart twisted when he looked painfully torn. “This is my fault.”

“Yes it is.” She confirmed, gazing at him reassuringly so as to sweep his inner turmoil away. “If you were not _you_ , I would not feel this way.”

When he continued to look distressed, the hand on his cheek trailed to his neck and gave his carotid a gentle massage.

 _That_ brought him out of his panicking thoughts.

“No more mixed signals or half-truths, Scott.” Laura firmly declared. “I just want to know. Do you care for me?”

“Yes.” Against his better judgment, he added honestly, “Deeply.” And she could tell, too. His body spoke more than his words could ever convey. “But not in the same way I do for Jean or Emma.”

“I would hope not.” Laura pointed out, even as many tiny wings fluttered inside her joyfully. Still, she _needed_ to remain firm. “I am not them. Now ask yourself, Scott, am I any less than them?”

Slowly, hesitantly, Scott shook his head.

Laura smiled. “Then that is good enough for me. I have no interest in things that are simply given.”

She had worked for everything in her life and she was comfortable letting life stay that way.

Abruptly, the young woman sagged in his arms, and Scott realized how tense she must have been this entire time—how much courage she must have mustered to confront him. Feeling the need to comfort her, his right hand trailed up her spine before he began rubbing circles against her nape.

Laura sighed in relief and dug herself deeper into him.

“Are you alright?” Scott asked of the suddenly quiet woman.

“Exhausted.” Laura admitted.

But she was very much content for the moment.

“Maybe you should sleep?”

“Maybe you should sleep _with_ me?” She murmured against his neck.

He pulled back slightly and glanced at her emerald eyes, shimmering with hope, and felt his will crumble.

“Only for tonight.” Scott decided, and let out an involuntary _oof_ when she pushed him against the bed and claimed her spot above him.

Scott was sure he was going to catch hell come the morning, but as Laura’s arms snaked around his chest, and as his found themselves around her waist, he decided _they_ would take this one step at a time.

“Scott?” Laura began, eyes closing as she listened to the beautiful lullaby of his heart.

“Yeah?”

Her smile widened at the rumbling of his chest.

“I have a bottle ready in the fridge. _Our_ daughter is expected to wake in twenty-one point five minutes. Can you handle it?”

Scott smiled at her cheeky request and began to gently comb a hand through her long, luxurious hair.

The young mother purred and nuzzled deeper into him.

“ _Of course._ ”

Laura was lightly snoring not a minute later.

Slowly, Scott pulled his blanket around them and planted a loving kiss against her crown.

* * *

 ** _Omake:_** Booze and Breaking the News

Being an X-Man wasn’t just about teaching mutants to control their powers, fighting for equality, and occasionally saving a world that hates and fears them every odd-Tuesday. It was also about accepting a certain philosophy:

Death is only another state of living.

It was why nobody was surprised when Scott Summers returned from the grave. In fact, there was only a modest few that celebrated his return at his new apartment.

An hour into the gathering found Jean and Emma at the balcony, chatting amiably, while at the living area, Alex was struggling to beat the Cuckoos in a game of chess.

The doorbell rung and Scott was greeted to the sight of Wolverine with two barrels of booze.

“Slim,” Logan started gruffly and immediately cut to the point, “We need to talk. Alone.”

There was an urgency to his tone that was very palpable.  “Did something happen?”

“Yeah.” Logan stated gruffly and stared straight into Scott’s eyes behind his ruby-quartz frames. “How much do you remember of what your younger self did?”

Scott frowned. “Nothing. What did younger me do?”

Logan put down one of the barrels and fished a white plastic device from his pocket before handing it to Scott.

Inspecting it, Scott found a pair of familiar lines.

His heart dropped.

The gears in his head whirred crazily.

Scott’s gaze whipped back up to the grimacing Logan, who ground out the confirmation.

“It’s Laura’s.”

There was a loud crash that sounded like it came from the balcony and Scott briefly wondered if it was too late to return _to_ his peaceful grave.

-0-0-0-

“I really don’t know what to do.” Logan said as he downed his twentieth mug. “All my children just suddenly appeared. All grown. I never saw the women I bedded actually pregnant.” He confessed before glaring at Scott. “Slim, throw me a bone, here.”

Scott wordlessly passed him another mug filled with liquid sorrow as while his other hand continued to nurse his growing headache with a cold bottle.

“I don’t plan on abandoning her.” Scott assured him.

“You best not.” Logan agreed, the unspoken threat clear as crystal. “But I don’t want you anywhere near her, either.”

“I’m sure you don’t.” Scott nodded his head, and immediately regretted it as his headache grew worse. He sent an urgent thought to Jean and Emma to either stop bickering or stop listening altogether. “But have you spoken to Laura about what _she_ wants to do?”

Logan shot him a sidelong glare.

That said it all, really.

“You… haven’t?” Scott gaped. In his mindscape, Emma and Jean did, too.

“I freaked out.” Logan scowled at him fiercely, but there was no hiding the misery in his tone. “What was I supposed to do?”

“Did you tell her _anything_?” Scott urgently pressed.

To his credit, Logan actually averted his gaze guiltily. “I… may have stormed out when I found out.”

Scott sighed. “I’ll talk to her, Logan.” He told the hotheaded mutant. “But only after _you_ have. You owe it to Laura.”

“I know.” Logan growled. “Stop making so much goddamn sense, Slim.”

Wordlessly, Scott passed him his twenty-second.

* * *

  ** _A/N:_** This fucking shite grew more dramatic than I had intended. I just wanted to write lighthearted fluff / rom-com, but my fingers refused to poke fun about unexpected pregnancies. Facking shite, you traitorous, mutinous bastards! I hope you ten piggies enjoy the slaughterhouse!

(This is probably what happens when I don’t have a happy song playing in the background whilst typing)

So yeah, that happened. Here’s the bunny that started it all:

 **_Premise:_ ** _When the real Scott Summers returns from the grave, he is shocked to find out his time-displaced younger-self had, in a moment of passion, impregnated Laura Kinney before he was shipped back. Even more shocking, Laura wants to keep the baby. Not one to run from his presumed responsibility, Scott chooses to take care of both Laura and her baby, much to everyone’s chagrin. Family fluff ensues as one very confused-and-definitely-winging-this Scott takes care of one very determined-to-not-fuck-this-up Laura, while a traumatized Logan, a Jean-in-denial and a resigned Emma watch from the sidelines._

Finally, kids, don’t try the carotid massage at home! Like, seriously, _don’t_. Laura is an expert in the human body so let her do her thing.

Toodle-do~


	3. For the Dancing and the Dreaming (Alison Blaire - I)

For the Dancing and the Dreaming

-0-0-0-

_“I’ll swim and sail on savage seas…_

_With never a fear of drowning…_

_And gladly ride the waves of life…_

_If you will…”_

-0-0-0-

Alison giggled as her back hit the door to their apartment. If asked, she would say she was only buzzed and not drunk, but the world was swimming and her legs were sore and she quickly snaked an arm up and hooked it around her man’s neck.

“That was fun.” She told him hotly. “I thought you couldn’t dance?”

Scott couldn’t find his keys and Alison wasn’t helping, but really, where were his damn keys? “I practiced.” He murmured, and tried his best not to get lost in her dazzling smile. It was positively infectious, and he tried to remember what he was doing again.

Oh right. Keys.

“When?” She wouldn’t let go of him and, instead, pulled him even closer just as she felt herself slip; Scott’s forehead hit the wooden door with a loud smack and she giggled again.

“Yeah, you better be sorry.” Scott warned, eyes pressed shut on instinct just in case his glasses slipped. “And clearly, I practiced when you weren’t looking.”

She only giggled louder and was it just him or did her body start to glow _again_? Thinking quickly, his hands found themselves inside her back pockets.

“Scott!” Alison yelped and her smile was positively scandalous. A shiver ran down her spine and she molded his warmth against hers. “Here, in the open?” She asked as she nibbled his ear approvingly.

“Keys.” Scott managed to groan out when _her_ hands stole his belt before it even registered that she had unbuckled them. “Your keys. My keys are gone.” He pulled out his left hand, having found what he was looking for.

His other chose to remain buried in her heat, though—if only to stabilize his drunken lover, his inebriated mind attempted to convince himself.

“Ah, maybe next time, then.” She was only mildly disappointed because now she had something to work into their sex life. She swung his belt around his neck and used it to keep them steady while her other hand went to work, slipping inside his front pocket and pulling out a familiar bunch of metal. “And your keys are here, dumdum.”

And for emphasis, she shook them lightly against his other ear.

“Too late. Door’s open.”

Alison yelped when the support to her back suddenly disappeared. Before she could fall even halfway, though, Scott’s strong arms caught her.

The blonde mutant giggled once more and her glow brightened.

Happiness danced.

“Prick.” She teased him playfully. “You only wanted me in your arms again.”

Maybe it was the alcohol, or maybe it was in the way her sapphire eyes dazzled his, but Scott found himself easily agreeing. “Always.”

Extending her left leg just enough to push her up and closer to her man once more, Alison planted a soft, if sloppy, kiss on his lips. “Mhmm, Ali likes it when Scottie is being honest.”

“Scottie is always-” Scott blinked and flushed harder when he realized he was speaking in third person. “I’m always honest.”

An unconvinced brow arched into Alison’s forehead. “Then tell me, babe,” she began, and slithering away from him and grabbing his belt in the process. Back turned against him, she made a show of striking a pose, letting him know all the wonders her white heels did to her bountiful derriere. “Now that you’ve got Alison trapped inside our apartment, what’re you planning to do to her?”

She saw him react and her inviting grin widened.

“Well first, I’m going to lock the door to make sure nobody barges in uninvited again.” The click that resonated in their space made her glow and shiver.

It was only one note, but it carried with it an alluring promise.

“Then, I’m going to carry Alison to our bedroom.”

Her eyes tracked his chiseled form as he stalked towards her, never breaking their gaze.

“Oooh!” She yelped when his arms hooked themselves under her back and knees. Instinctively, her arms found themselves around his neck. Her glow intensified. “Alison likes, she does! What comes next?”

“Lastly, I’m going to throw her on the bed and then we’re both going to sleep.”

“Wha—HEY!” She yelped when he actually _did_ throw her. She bounced once on her rump and the world spun so fast she thought she would actually throw up. After finally steadying herself, she glared hard at her man. “What was that for? Alison didn’t like it.”

She would’ve crossed her arms, but didn’t trust herself not to fall if she wasn’t using them to keep herself upright.

“I’m sure she didn’t,” Scott said as he made his approach, a smug smile plastered upon his lips. “As I’m sure she didn’t like drinking as much as she did tonight.”

“You didn’t stop me.” She pouted.

The bed shifted again when Scott sat on it, and she crawled towards him.

“I did try.” He grinned at her before running his fingers through her hair, combing it soothingly.

She rested her chin on his head and began to unbutton her jeans. “But you still didn’t.”

“I did get you out before you could blast someone, though.”

She swept her legs off the bed, and Scott took that as his cue to help her out. Steadily, he peeled them off her jeans off her toned legs, revealing a sinful white thong adorning her hypnotic hips. Tearing his eyes away from her treat, he planted a tender kiss against her knee as he slipped past them. The bed suddenly shifted once more, and Scott looked up to find that, while trying to take off her top, Alison lost her balance and fell backwards on the bed.

Her arms were pinned above her head by her top, and with his eyes drawn to her heaving bosom, a very sinister part of Scott entertained the notion of leaving her like that as he had his way with her. Judging by the sultry grin she shot him, she knew it too.

“Well?”

Willing his beating heart to still, Scott climbed over her to wrench her top from her arms. Seeing her chance, her legs swiftly wrapped around his hips before turning them, slamming his back against the bed so she could straddle him.

Clad in only her lacy white game gear, a Cheshire grin almost split her cheeks when the world spun again. Her hands flew up to cover her mouth as she _retched_.

“You alright?”

“I am. Sort of. Please stop spinning.” She closed her eyes and, ugh, the spinning only worsened and she fought to keep the bile down. Something cool pressed itself against her cheek and her eyes snapped open to find a bottle of water he took from their bedside drawer. “Bless you, babe.”

She took one long and delicious swig from the wonderful ambrosia before tossing it away. Her hands once more found itself undoing the button on his pants before, finding it was too much work, hooking themselves on the hem of his shirt and peeling it off him.

“I think we should leave it at this.” He told her even as her frisky hands divulged him of his shirt, and she could feel the worry in his tone. “The alcohol is going to put you to sleep, soon.”

She pouted once more, but the last remnant of control inside her knew he was right.

“I wouldn’t mind if you fucked me while I am sleeping.” She told him earnestly. “Just make sure to get it on tape.”

Scott shook his head slowly, incredulous and impressed at the same time.

It was a very, very tempting thought, but, “I’ll put it on our list, but no, not tonight. Tonight is about us.”

“You say that but you’ve stripped me to my bra and panties!” Alison giggled again and massaged his hips teasingly. Involuntarily, her eyes closed, and immediately she felt the world spin once more.

Scott caught her.

“You stripped yourself.”

“I did.” She agreed—and when did her head find its way against his chest again?—but still, she pointed out knowingly, “But you really wanted to.”

“I did.”

She squinted at him before her eyes fluttered shut once more. She hooked her arms around his neck just as his found the small of her back

“Your shirt’s gone.”

“Mhm.” His chest rumbled and she glowed again.

“My phone’s fully charged.” She heard herself mumble.

“Alison…”

“Yeah, Scott?”

“I love you.”

“Love you too, babe…”

Her ears picked up the steady thumping of his heart. She closed her eyes and listened to its loving lullaby…

“Wait!” Alison suddenly shot up before swaying again when the world spun. Willing the world to still and gathering her thoughts, she nudged a finger against Scott. “I’m not sleeping! There’s—there’s something I wanted to show you!”

“Ali?” Scott abruptly sat up and his own vision started swimming, too.

She made one step before tripping on air again. Fortunately, Scott managed to catch her flailing arm. With a tug, he pulled her against him and they both crashed on the bed again.

They both laid there, breathing heavily from the sudden rush, before Alison started giggling again. Infected by her laughter, Scott followed suit with a chuckle.

“I guess this really is it, babe?” Alison asked when her giggles subsided. Her eyes fluttered closed and she knew his were shut, too. “I even ordered something from one of Em’s line…”

Scott found that she sounded sad.

“I’ll break this bed with you in the morn’.” He promised her.

Already feeling herself drift, Alison planted a kiss against his chest before laying her head down once more. “Better do.” She told him, smiling lightly at the thought, “Don’t wanna walk for another…”

“…”

It didn’t take long for sleep to claim the two lovers.

And as the two slept, with Alison’s head cuddled against Scott’s chest, only the moon saw how her body dazzled in dance with his heartbeat.

-0-0-0-

_“I have no use for rings of gold…_

_I care not for your poetry…_

_I only want your hand to hold..._

_I only want you near me.”_

* * *

 

 ** _A/N:_** Song choice, if it wasn’t obvious enough, is For the Dancing and the Dreaming featured in HtTYD2 (the Stoick and Valka song). I was watching the trailer for HtTYD3 (HYPE!) and stumbled on this scene again on youtube. Lordy, it still guts me in the feels whenever I listen to it.

For this one, I just wanted a fun romp between the two without any plot getting in the way. Not too happy with this one. I’ll likely get this ship down, eventually.


End file.
